namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Neneko
is a character from Yumeria, a mysterious girl that wanders around Tomokazu Mikuri's neighborhood looking for mysteries to solve. One day Tomokazu comes across her in the city and she falls in love with him. She only calls Tomokazu "Darling" and wants to marry him. She constantly says the word "it is!" in phrases. She owns a large mallet that weighs 765 kilograms. Neneko houses Neito inside her body. In the dream world Moera she uses an orange fighting suit and can use the attacks and . Neito is a reverse re-incarnating woman from the future that lives in Neneko's body, her previous life. Neito comes out when Neneko sleeps and her eyes become green. In her future both the normal and dream worlds have been destroyed by the Faydooms and there is only a few human survivors, most of them becoming mad. She manages to make her soul travel to the past to help Tomokazu change the future. In the last episode of the anime she uses all her power to help Tomokazu return to Moera and vanishes, but when the world changes after the Faydoom Core's destruction, Neito becomes Neneko's twin and has a small grey cat. Neito is voiced by Mariko Suzuki in Japan and by Tiffany Salinas in the English anime dub. Koneko is Neneko's black cat, who only appears in the anime. Koneko seems to understand humans and only says "nono". At first Koneko did not trust Neito, but eventually they become friends. Koneko is voiced by Misato Fukuen in Japan and by Jessica Boone the English dub. Other appearances Neneko appears in the crossover Project X Zone as a Solo Unit who can be assigned to anyone's team. When Neneko is called in battle, she attacks with her 765 kg hammer, transforms into her combat uniform and uses her special attack, Calamity Ripper. Neneko first appears in Chapter 8, "The Domain of Dreams", inside the online game "The World" from the .hack series. She meets Ryu and Ken from the Street Fighter series and joins them as their Solo Unit when Feydooms suddenly appear. After the first turn passes, the rest of the X Zone team materializes behind them as well as additional enemies. When a set number of enemies have been defeated, two of the game's original villains, the Belanos Brothers, drop in with reinforcements. Following the chapter's completion, Ryu & Ken and Neneko join the party permanently. During the active turn of the pair unit Neneko is assigned to, the music may change to play her personal theme, "Curiosity and the Cat" (also known officially as "Feline Curiosity"). Neito also appears in the game, switching places with Neneko to explain about the Feydooms and exchanging comments with some of the party members when paired up during pre-battle conversations. Gallery NenekoB.png|Neneko with her battle uniform. YumeriaNeneko.png|Neneko in the anime. YumeriaNeito.png|Neito as Neneko's twin in the anime's last episode. YumeriaNenekoB.png|Neneko in the anime. YumeriaCameoEp4.png|Neneko dressed as Gilgamesh. Koneko.png|Koneko References Category:Yumeria characters Category:Project × Zone characters